


Tsundoku

by yails



Series: Agents? They're overrated. [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Books, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gimmick, Kissing, Lesbians, M/M, Marriage, Nonbinary Character, Salmon Run (Splatoon), Sequel, Trans Character, agent 3 is a solemn lesbian living with her 8 bc gay rights, agents split in two, all agents are above 20, also bc i know ill need to tag later, in case you havent read prior fics:, might bump the warnings up in the future but not planning on it rn lawl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: The smell of a new book is intoxicating, isn't it?[For continuity sake: After Common Place and Frost.]





	1. Twilight

_Anthropology of Communication. Traditional Octarian Dictionary. Fundamentals of Cephalopod Mathematics. Beginners Guide to Mechanical Engineering. Squidtovians Fifteenth Symphony Edition Three. Twili-_

 

Mitsuo picked the human book up, furrowing her brows as Christie continued to pile books into the shelf they were working on. "Why do you have a human romance novel?" She flipped through the pages. 

 

Chris perked up and looked over to her. "Oh, uh. A lot of these I personally haven't read yet nor I bought. I think that might have been Marina's." 

 

The inkling chuckled, handing the book over. "I wouldn't be surprised. She always hit me as a romance novel person." She moved back to the box, continuing to look over the titles of the many textbooks and novels that Christie packed to bring over. "You're quite the bibliophile, aren't you?" Another set of books begun to exchange between the two. "I didn't know you read this much." 

 

"It got boring over there." Christie hummed. "I have, and had, my phone and stuff but... There's just so much you can do, you know? So I started to read." Her partner nodded to signify her attention. "I figured, hey, since I have stuff to learn, why don't I try to just, read about things? I'm too old to go to a school that isn't a college, and I'm sure I wouldn't get accepted anyways, so, teaching myself is my best bet." 

 

"Don't they have a piano?" 

 

"You can only do so much with it without music." 

 

"Oh, you're right. I'm sure the only stuff they have is their tracks." 

 

"Yeah." Christie left the den for a moment to bring in another box of books. "That's kind of more how it started anyways. I bought a few music books." She started to the next shelf, beginning Mitsuo off on her placing, then went to another shelf. "Then, I got interested in the other ones. I mean, they gave me a dictionary at first. Just so I could begin to learn more inkling." She took a few books out, then started to organize them by alphabetical order of their title. "I'd lay there after work and us hanging out and translate the books as I read. And as I learned more and more," Another switch of books. "I wanted to read more and more." 

 

"I never figured you had issues with inkling." 

 

"Reading is a different thing from speaking. I know you have issues understanding octarian, but you can read it." 

 

"Oh, hm." Mitsuo laughed nervously. "I suppose you're right." 

 

"When Spikes heard of my whole, book thing, he began to bring some over too." 

 

"Really?"

 

Christie giggled. "Oh, yeah. A lot of his old textbooks he knew his siblings weren't gonna need." 

 

"That explains those history books." 

 

"I kind of wish I had more though." She brushed her fingers against the collection of book spines. "They're just so fun to read and nice to look at when they're organized like this." 

 

Once Mitsuo was done with the final shelf worth of books, she stepped back, Christie moving next to her. The octoling brushed the back of her hand against hers, then took it, Mitsuo smiling. "I'll try to get some more, eh?" 


	2. Dawn

Some of the most tender moments can come from the smallest things. 

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the apartment, the shuffle of a body and blankets and novels accompanied that scent as Mitsuo took a seat next to the octoling. She leaned down and moved to her stomach, holding her cup tight while Christie tossed some blankets back over her. Eyes traveled to the novel Christie had open now, looking over the words. It was some kind of filler to the current plot of the book. Mitsuo sipped at the coffee and leaned her head onto the carpet. 

 

Just as Christie would open her mouth to begin reading off the page that she left off of a beam of morning light came through the trees that could be seen from the porch window they laid in front of. Christie shot up and gently shook her, a grin on her face. "Mitsuo, look! It's the sunrise!" 

 

Her excitement brought a fuzzy feeling in the inkling's chest. The two were often asleep at this time, seeing as Grizzco didn't start until much later. The night before Christie begged her to stay up with her to see the sunrise. She could even recall how her tentacles curled- The little gesture that assured the inkling that her excitement was real- and how her voice wavered with a lisp of octarian accent.  _"Mitsuo, pleaaaaaase? We haven't seen it before please please please??"_ To her reply of:  _"Alright, alright! But I hope you don't mind if I end up falling asleep sometime before it comes.."_

 

Simply the thought of her being there to watch made the octoling excited. And that excitement made Mitsuo happy. She watched Christie wrap her arms around her and nuzzle her face into her cheek. A rumble of a purr came from her chest as she rested against her. Mitsuo took a sip of coffee and hummed, pausing for a moment. 

 

The octoling beside her let out a small snore. 

 

"Oh, you dork." Mitsuo put the cup down and nuzzled her face against hers. "You were tired too, weren't you?" Christie nodded. "Do you want to go to bed? I'm sure the others won't mind if we take the morning off." Another nod. Mitsuo patted her head and got up, collecting the books and putting them onto the coffee table. Once she got that dealt with, she picked her coffee back up and smiled. "Do you want me to carry you?" 

 

Christie turned over and smiled. "Please?" Mitsuo handed her the cup to hold before taking a knee and picking the larger cephalopod up and starting to carry her to their bedroom. 

 

 


End file.
